A common arrangement in a barber shop or styling salon is for the client to be seated in a stylist chair, barber chair, or salon chair while the stylist, barber, or beautician stands next to the client chair to perform their duties. This can be problematic for the stylist for a number of reasons. During the workday the stylist may be standing on a hard floor and therefore subjected to foot, ankle, and leg strain. The stylist may have to change the vertical height of each client several times and may incur neck strain as they adjust from trying to view the top of a client's head to trying to trim the beard on the underside of a client's chin. Depending upon the specific mechanism available repetitive motions may be required to adjust the height of the client chair and it is possible that back, shoulder, and arm strain might result. The stylist may be constantly moving back and forth between the client chair and a nearby counter to acquire different tools such as clippers, guards, combs, brushes, mirrors, and hair products as they are needed.